


Claim you 'till forever

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Derek likes it, Fluffyish, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Mates, POV Derek Hale, Stiles is a Little Shit, Wolf Derek Hale, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Stiles really likes marking what is his.Eighth day for Inktober (Teeth).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Claim you 'till forever

Derek groaned as the blunt human teeth buried themselves into the crease between his neck and shoulder. He stared into the mirror, watching Stiles’ blissed out face carefully. His eyes were closed, his mouth still parted around the already reddening skin, a string of saliva still connecting them. Not much longer and the imprint Stiles’ teeth left behind would be healed.

He was shaken out of his trance by Stiles who deemed it the perfect moment to trace one of Derek’s wolf fangs with his long, slender finger. “Why so wolfed-out, Der-bear?”

Derek growled. Stiles knew exactly why he was ‘so wolfed-out’. Stiles knew exactly how much his wolf liked to be claimed and how much he mourned the loss of his mate’s markings every time. And that was why ever prodding Stiles bit the already fading marks again, the exact same spot.

Derek gripped the bathroom sink hard, his claws coming out. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t trust his legs to hold him up anymore and was glad for the arms circled around him; keeping him steady.

Stiles giggled. Derek whimpered.

“You asshole,” Darek managed to press out eventually through clenched teeth while Stiles was occupied soothing and irritating the tender spot with his tongue.

Derek didn’t resist Stiles, when he took his hand and pulled them towards their bedroom to put some more fading marks on his mate’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles really said nom nom nom.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it :) ♥


End file.
